


Wrapped in Happy Memories

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, M/M, Memories, blanket, mainly Magnus, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 3 - BlanketWhile Magnus packs his belongings, to move in with his boyfriend, he takes a trip down memory lane.





	Wrapped in Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this one, I will admit, but I'm posting it anyway. I hope you like it, regardless.

Magnus is sitting in his dormitory, slowly packing up his belongings. He is, finally, moving out of the dorm rooms, and in with his boyfriend, Alec, after being together for four years. Something Magnus has really been looking forward to, he's not afraid to admit.

While Magnus gathered was gathering his things, he couldn't help but smile when he picked up all the items that reminded him of moments he's shared with Alec, and there are a lot. Every memory that came to Magnus just made Magnus fall more in love with Alec, if that was even possible.

Magnus looks at the omamori charm, that Alec gave him after one of their first dates. He chuckled, remembering how Alec complained about why they called it fatty tuna. It was when they got back to Magnus' dorm room that Alec gave him the charm, and he's kept it on his person since then.

He also picked up the photo booth strip he has of one of their dates to China Town. He always loves looking at the photo strip, seeing the love in both of their eyes. It still amazes him how his usually stoic boyfriend just softens when the two of them are together.

The item that made Magnus stop completely was a blue and red knitted blanket. Magnus thinks back to the very first time he met Alec. It was in their first year at the university.

It was a clear, yet cool night, and Magnus just did not want to stay in the dormitory, so he took the blanket, that had belonged to his mother, and went to sit on the grounds to look at the stars and just be. When he was on his way to where he wanted to sit, he noticed that there was already a dark figure sitting on the grounds, with his back to Magnus. From what Magnus could see, the figure seemed to be lost in thought. 

Before Magnus could do anything, however, the figure turned towards Magnus. He smiled up at Magnus, and signaled for him to join him, if he wanted, and Magnus happily obliged.

Taking a seat next to him, Magnus greeted the man, with a warm smile. Magnus couldn't help but notice that the man was handsome. 

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Magnus Bane." Magnus said.

"Alec" the man replied. 

They two of them sat in silence for a bit, before they started talking again. Magnus was surprised to realise that the conversation between them flowed easily. He also noticed, in slight amusement, that a flush seemed to have spread across Alec's cheeks.

After a while, Magnus noticed that Alec started shivering, and, taking part of the blanket from around his shoulders, offered the blanket to Alec, pleased when Alec accepted the blanket gratefully, blushing even more. 

As they sat there talking, they found themselves leaning against each other more and more. At one point, Magnus slowly laid his head against Alec's shoulder, and smiled when Alec didn't move away. That was the first night in a long time that Magnus felt truly content.

Magnus was grateful for that evening, and the circumstances that led him to go out that night. That night was the beginning of some of the happiest years of his life, and it was all because of his beautiful Alexander. He really couldn't wait to spend the future with Alec.

While Magnus was sitting there, holding the blanket, Alec went into Magnus' room, to help Magnus move his things. He saw the blanket in Magnus' hands and smiled, remembering the first time they met as well, and being incredibly grateful for it.

Magnus looked up as Alec sat next to Magnus and wrapped him in his arms. Magnus melted into Alec's embrace, looking forward to making more beautiful, happy memories, with the man he loves by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @shumswuxian


End file.
